


L.A.

by bottomlouislarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Back Scratching, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cheek Kisses, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, External prostate play, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Louis, Sub Louis, Tired Harry, Top Harry, all the kisses, coming home, harry calls louis baby honey, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouislarry/pseuds/bottomlouislarry
Summary: 3 weeks away from Louis is way too long.





	L.A.

Harry is thoroughly exhausted.

Being on a plane for eleven hours while his back aches in the uncomfortable chair is not his ideal way of spending the majority of his night, not to mention he is so tragically without Louis.

He thanks Paul for dropping off his Range Rover and tosses his suitcase into the trunk, rubbing his eye as he climbs into the driver's seat. He spares a glance at the dashboard clock, cursing when he realizes how late it is. He just wants to get home.

He smiles despite himself as he pulls out onto the road. Home to Louis.

It's been three weeks. Three long, painful Skype-filled weeks of missing his boy. He pulls out his phone from his back pocket, keeping his eyes on the road. He can't risk another moment of not having Louis in his arms by getting into an accident.

He presses the home button and holds it, Siri popping up before he slurs out, "text Baby Honey."

He sends a mushy text of, "I'm coming home to you," with a plethora of heart emojis and kissy faces, tossing his phone to the passenger seat and driving faster than he probably should.

Harry doesn't think twenty minutes could feel so long as the gates to the house come into view, but then again it's been far too long since he's had even a kiss from the best thing that's ever happened to him.

As he pulls up the long driveway, he looks up through his sunroof and stares at the stars. They're beautiful, he thinks with sigh, but never as beautiful as Louis.

He sometimes genuinely thinks Louis strung up the heavens himself, just as he strung fairy lights up around their room the last time Harry came home.

He misses him.

He pulls up to the garage and parks, pulling his keys out and grabbing his phone, not bothering with his bags until the morning.

He unlocks the front door and takes his boots off, not bothering to tuck them away and shuffling up the dark stairs in his socks.

He sees a soft blue glow coming from the underneath of their bedroom door, and he smiles fondly as he pushes it open, nearly melting at the sight waiting for him.

Louis' curled up on Harry's side of the bed, phone nearly slipping out of his limp hand. The TV is still on, a rerun of some series playing on mute, illuminating the room. He's got the blanket pulled up to his mouth and his eyes shut, and Harry already knows without looking that his love has stolen a sweater.

He comes round the bed and plucks Louis' phone from his hand, seeing his text unopened on the lock screen.

He plugs it in and lays it on the nightstand, getting down on his knees and rubbing the back of his knuckles against Louis' cheek.

He rubs his thumb down the bridge of his boyfriend's nose, waiting for his pretty blue eyes to flutter open. He leans in and kisses his forehead gently, whispering into his skin, "wake up, baby."

Louis moans quietly, his brow scrunching before he opens his eyes and looks up at Harry.

He's still shaking off the remnants of sleep when he smiles and gasps, untangling his arms from under the blanket to wrap around Harry's neck. "You're home!"

Harry chuckles as he's pulled down onto the bed, messy kisses being pressed to his cheek over and over. He falls down over the blanket and wraps Louis up in his arms as best he can, sneaking up under the decidedly stolen sweater. "Hey, bug," he says sleepily.

Louis hums and kisses his cheek again. "Oh, I missed you so much," he coos, threading his fingers into Harry's hair, "you're never leaving ever again."

Harry hums and turns so he can nuzzle into Louis' neck. "Not planning on it."

Louis lays down again with Harry on top of him, scratching his back and kissing his temple and wrapping himself completely around him, Harry smiling into his shoulder. This is what he missed. He missed being completely consumed by Louis; its _intoxicating_.

He takes a deep breath through his nose, Louis' vanilla body wash filling his senses before he kisses his neck gently.

Louis nudges him with his nose until Harry pulls back, immediately surging up to kiss him.

Their mouths connect and they both sigh, Louis letting out a soft whimper. He brings both his legs up and bends them, a thigh on either side of Harry's hips, the blanket long forgotten at the foot of their bed.  
  
Harry responds by slipping his tongue into Louis' mouth and taking control right away. He feels Louis melt into the bed and it makes him groan, pulling away from the kiss to suck wet patches all along Louis' jaw. "Missed you," he whispers cheekily.

Louis giggles breathlessly, lifting his hips off the bed once just to feel the hard and unforgiving press of Harry's manhood. "I see that."

Harry growls and grinds down, smirking when Louis' legs fall wider. "Have you touched yourself today?"

Louis whimpers, trying to chase the feeling of Harry's jeans rubbing against the front of his sweats. "No, but yesterday I got myself off right here," he emphasizes by patting the bed, his other hand still clawing at the back of his boyfriend's t-shirt. "On your side of the bed."

Harry groans, swiveling his hips again. "What'd you think about?" He asks knowingly, lips hovering right over Louis' ear, just to make him shiver.

"Thought about your fingers inside me," Louis whines, already a little mess on the sheets after three _weeks_ without Harry's big hands on him. "When you hold me down and play with me until I cry."

Harry hums and retracts himself in favor of kneeling up to undo his belt, frustrated by not being able to feel Louis' desperation through his thick jeans. He pulls them down to mid-thigh and goes to lean down again, but Louis' soft _soft_ hand begins massaging at the bulge in the front of his boxers.

"Oh, fuck," he breathes, his head lulling back when Louis rubs his thumb in tight circles on the head.

Louis bites his lip and smiles, letting go and folding his legs up to his chest, presenting himself to Harry. "Come back here," he whines, his pretty cock twitching under his clothing.

Harry smirks, leaning back down to hover over Louis and slowly grinding down hard just once.

Louis gasps and arches his back, twitching when Harry whispers in his ear, "y'like that?"

"Yes," he whimpers, pressing back up into it for more.

Harry sets up a steady rhythm that has Louis moaning gently and prettily, grinding back, desperate for his boyfriend to press right up against the most sensitive spots.

They rock into each other, and Harry can feel the fabric on fabric against the underside of his dick and it feels so good, sensitive and leaking into his boxers.

Louis starts circling his pelvis, hitching one leg up impossibly higher and moaning at the contact.

Harry chuckles at the sounds and bites his lip, grinding down harder. "Feels good, doesn't it baby?"

Louis shiver and nods, bucking up harder into Harry's languid thrusts. " _Faster_ ," he whines, moaning when Harry complies.

It's like they're teenagers again, desperately rutting against each other, chasing a release. It always feels like that with Louis-new, exciting, irresponsible in the best way, like they're still young, dumb and in love, having no idea what they're getting themselves into.

Harry loves him.

"I love you," he murmurs, mouthing at the skin below Louis' ear.

"I love you too," Louis gasps out, baring his neck. "Love you."

Harry groans, biting down hard on the tan skin presented in front of him and comes.

His orgasm hits him in waves, hard after the weeks of being without Louis' touch, without this thin waist between his arms and the sweet lips held against his own. He shudders and grinds down hard as he rides it out, Louis' blunt fingernails suddenly digging into his lower back and scratching up, the hem of his white t-shirt dragging with it.

He groans and falls limp when it's over, twitching with aftershocks, blinking awake and suddenly aware of Louis whimpering under him in desperation.

"Please, please, wanna come, I'm so close," he's babbling in the prettiest voice Harry's ever heard, his delicate hips searching for friction against Harry's tummy, head thrown back, toes curled, thighs trembling.

Harry uses all his power to lift himself up and focus on Louis, dragging his hands down his sides and squeezing his pelvis. He coos, pressing his thumbs down into the hollows of his boy's hips, just to hear him gasp. "You want me to make you come, baby?"

Louis nods, grasping the pillow on either side next to his head. "Please, I was so close, need it," he whines.

Harry smiles and scoots down onto his stomach, dragging Louis' sweats and underwear down his legs. He catches glimpse of how wet he is and decides on a whim to call him out for it.

"Look at the mess you've made, babe. Gonna have to clean you up," he chides gently, throwing Louis' boxers somewhere on the floor and leaning over to lick up the underside of his boyfriend's cock without warning.

Louis jumps and pushes into it, feeling every microscopic ridge of Harry's warm tongue. He's _so_ close, _fuck_ , " _please_."

Harry reaches the tip of his prick, swirling his tongue around the crown and sucking gently, causing Louis to shudder, his teeth clattering. He pulls off and begins stroking him from the base to the head, using his saliva and Louis' precome as a makeshift lube. He presses down on the underside and Louis cries out. "Yeah, you're so sensitive aren't you?"

Louis doesn't answer, just bucks up and throws his head back again. "Oh, _fuck_ ," he whimpers, high pitched and desperate.

Harry goes down on him again, now taking him completely into his mouth and massaging his balls as he does so. It takes one swallow around his cock for Louis to start to unravel. "Oh, _oh_ , gonna come, I'm gonna come," he squeaks out, near panicked as his legs come up off the bed again.

Harry presses down on his perineum with one finger and rubs, pushing Louis over the edge with a surprised gasp.

Louis' mouth drops open and he goes silent, shaking like a leaf as he comes hard into Harry's warm mouth. After the first few seconds, he starts moaning again, short little _uh_ , _uh_ , _uh's_ with every twitch of his cock until Harry pops off.

He slides up Louis' pliant body and watches his tummy jump with the end of his orgasm, moving his eyes up to Louis' blissed out gaze before he kisses him.

They kiss languidly and sweet, Louis' fingers gently carding through Harry's curls, pouring out every _I_ _missed_ _you_ , before they have to miss each other again.

They pull apart and Harry collapses next to him on the bed. He takes a deep breath when he realizes he has to peel his clothes off before he can get under the covers with the love of his life.

"You're so good," Louis pipes up from next to him, still panting slightly and pushing his own hair off his forehead. "I almost forgot, you were gone so long."

Harry chuckles and gets up off the mattress, shucking his jeans off from around his knees and pulling down his boxers. "I still got you good on the phone, though," he smirks.

Louis blushes, pulling his sweater down over his crotch and curling up. He watches Harry take his shirt off and smile at him, so he smiles back. "It's better in person, though."

Harry nods, turning and wincing as he leans down to pull the duvet off the floor. "Shit, Lou, my back," he laughs, rubbing one hand over the gashes in his skin.

Louis bites his lip and giggles. "You love it."

Harry climbs in and pulls Louis close, tucking the blanket around them and kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Yeah," he whispers. "I do."

Louis shuts his eyes and smiles wide, presses up against Harry's throat, eyelashes on his skin, and the last thing Harry thinks before he falls asleep is _he's worth the wait._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
